


An Oskar Sarn Thing I Guess

by triplefish213



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage, TodHunter Moon Series - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, I am apparently a fool when it comes to writing, I keep making stuff I never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefish213/pseuds/triplefish213
Summary: Jojo being chaotic, Oskar being......present? and uhhh a lot of made up stuff for Plot Purposes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Oskar Sarn Thing I Guess

Oskar hadn't expected today to be interesting, and he certainly hadn't been surprised. The scribe who normally sat at the front desk was out sick, which meant that Oskar, as the only one of them with nothing better to do, had to sit behind the desk, doing nothing, getting cold air blown in his face every time someone arrived. So far, they'd only had 8 customers, but none had been in the mood for small talk. Even Beetle, normally wandering around, encouraging everyone in their work, seemed tired. It was just one of those days. 

Or at least it was, until the door got flung open by none other than JoJo heap, hair damp from rain and a wild look in his eyes. He slammed a crown and two pieces of damp, muddy paper on the desk, muttered that he needed it fixed right now, that he'd be back in three hours time, and left again, slamming the door hard enough to knock a plate of gone-off sausages from its home on the nearest book pile. 

That certainly made things more interesting. What could be so important as to make jojo heap, someone most people weren't even sure could read, visit the manuscriptorium? Oskar decided he didn't particularly want to know, carefully peeled the scraps of paper off the desk, and headed to the basement. 

Ephania, it seemed, was also taking the day off. The Conservation Room was dark and empty when he arrived, seemingly every tool and charm imaginable lined up neatly on the desk, or stacked in small wooden boxes against the wall. He didn't know what half of them did, and he didn't need to.

After lighting the candles, the room was a lot cozier, and Oskar settled down in the chair with the papers on the desk in front of him. He sat for a minute with his hands resting either side of them, then set to work. He wasn't quite as skilled as Ephania at some of these things, especially not since he had not Magykal talent, but, he thought, he was certainly skilled enough for this. 

Several hours and nearly 3 Clean And Dry Charms later, he'd almost finished piecing the thing together, and it was only then that he looked at it properly. It was blank, except for some numbers, pathfinder numbers written in the left-hand margin. 

Oskar had a strange feeling about those numbers, and copied them down quickly onto a scrap piece of paper, which he shoved in his pocket before muttering the words of a Seamless Join charm and letting the papers sew themselves back together. 

He was halfway up the stairs to the main part of the manuscriptorium when, faintly, he heard a door slam and a voice yelling. He had a feeling he knew who it was. His suspicions were proved correct when, upon reaching the top of the stairs, he was greeted by a worried-looking Partridge, who informed him that JoJo was in the front office, yelling at Beetle about the paper. 

Oskar hurried through to the front, and had barely stepped through the door when JoJo snatched the newly mended paper from his hand and left in the exact same manner as before, though this time nothing breakable was left nearby. Beetle gave him a sympathetic look, and told him to take the next hour or so off, and that he looked like he needed it. 

Setting off down Wizard Way, he resolved to get those numbers to Tod as soon as possible. They felt important, and if anyone knew what to do with what looked like Way numbers, it was Tod. Although, he supposed, stepping into a second hand shop, surely it could wait a while longer?


End file.
